macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Misa Hayase
, formerly known as , is one of the main characters in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie. She is a UN Spacy officer assigned to the SDF-1 Macross who becomes infatuated with Hikaru Ichijyo. Personality & Character Initially, Misa is portrayed as a stern by-the-book officer who demonstrates little sense of humor while at work. She has a high sense of duty and, at least in part due to the loss of her first love during the Unification War, had no interest in leading a private home life. Because of her no-nonsense attitude, she often clashed with the more "free-wheeling" individuals in the lower ranks, particularly Roy Focker and later Hikaru Ichijyo. Especially Hikaru hits her nerve due to his youthful impulsiveness and (partly) due to his accidental habit of calling her "oba-san" ("old lady") because she is a few years older than him. However, as she gradually comes to know him closer, she begins to fall in love with him after witnessing his dependability and honesty, especially when he ends up saving her life several times despite her orders to the contrary. History Unification Wars Warning! Spoilers are ahead! Born into a Japanese family with a hundred-year military lineage, Misa was the only daughter of Admiral Takashi Hayase.Macross TV Series Liner Notes She spent the majority of her childhood during the Unification Wars with her boyfriend, Riber Fruhling, who joined the military. He was to depart for Mars so in order to be with him, Misa said she would join the military too. Driven by her love for him, she passed her military training at the top of her class. However, shortly before she could embark on her first mission, Riber was killed when he was set to return from his Mars base near the end of the Unification Wars. Space War I Claudia LaSalle-1 Misa Hayase-1 SDFM-1.png On February 7, 2009, the day the SDF-1 Macross was due to launch, she arrived on the bridge, greeted by Shammy Milliome. Misa and the rest of the bridge crew were wondering where Captain Global was, Claudia suggested he had been out but Misa retorted because Claudia and Roy Focker had done the same. The bridge crew began to engage in banter regarding Misa's lack of the love life because of her high sense of duty. Claudia then pointed out to Misa that Misa's screens had picked something up, the pilot identified himself as Hikaru Ichijyo, whom she looked up to be a guest of Major Focker. Misa ordered him to proceed along heading 1069 and he acknowledged. When Claudia saw the Macross's original systems were all powering themselves up and switching over to firing mode. Misa told Claudia to shut down all systems but the Macross continued to power up its main cannon despite Claudia's efforts. After Space War I she married Hikaru Ichijyo and became captain of the SDF-2 Megaroad-01. 2031 MisaHayase DYRL-Na.jpg MisaHayase-Na HikaryIchijō-Na DYRL.jpg In the Do You Remember Love? movie that chronicles the events of Space War I, she retains the same personality but her relationship with Hikaru is slightly different as he is depicted as already being a trained pilot. She gets captured by Vrlitwhai Kridanik along with Hikaru, Minmay, Kaifun and Roy, but she and Hikaru are the only ones that escape, only to get caught up in a space fold.After they get transported to a desolate place that turns out to be somewhere on Earth after a Zentradi attack, they discover an ancient city of the Protoculture, where the mysterious origins of the alien giants is revealed. In the city, Misa discovers an artifact with Protoculture writing that turn out to be a lyrics to a song, Relationships Notes & Trivia Catherine Glass of Macross Frontier physically resembles Misa Hayase, and is also shown to have trouble keeping up with a decent love life. Unlike Misa, Catherine isn't a main character. Her love interest is Ozma Lee, the brother of one of the main characters. Sheryl Nome from Macross Frontier also resembles Misa Hayase. Both of them are strong willed and down to earth women. In the manga adaptation of the series, there is a small tribute that has her wearing Misa's clothes (to match Ranka who wears Minmay's and Alto who is dressing as Hikaru). References External Links de: Hayase Misa Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:SDF and DYRL Characters Category:Officers Category:Captains Category:UN Spacy Category:Humans Category:SDF Macross